


Only Lovers Left Alive

by additionalpylons



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, My First Work in This Fandom, Post Film, Romance, Smut, Vampires, vampire romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/additionalpylons/pseuds/additionalpylons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing I did after I watched the film</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  "Mmph.." He stretched slowly in the four poster bed. He barely opened his eyes, just so he could make out the blinding light creeping in from the dusty old curtains across the room. He shuffled onto his back and could feel her slightly warm body at his feet. He was careful not to stir her, for he knew if he did she'd sleep all the night too. Slowly, he sat up. He rolled his head, stretching his neck. She was curled up in the fetal position on his toes. She looked so beautiful. He loved that about her, her beauty, throughout all these decades - centuries, even - had never faded in the slightest. He could stay like this for hours, silently looking at her as she drifted through her docile slumber, observing the way her chest would rise and fall like the ongoing rising and setting of the sun, or how her body would always find a way during the day to rest or entangle itself with his. 

  He wanted to smother her in kisses until she'd wake up to find him breathing softly on her neck, planting little pecks all over her angelic cheeks and shoulders. But he couldn't. He could wake her. She was so at peace here. And she was exhausted from the night before. Even though they had had plenty to drink, so much they were full to bursting, they still had felt drained from it all. All the travelling, waiting, searching... And not the mention the loss. That would definitely put a huge strain on her. 

  Adam didn't want to think about it. He closed his eyes and sank back into the worn duvets. Only a few more hours until sunset. Only a few more hours until he really can wake Eve up with those sweet little kisses he knew she loved. 

  He heard her inhale slowly and deeply. Perhaps she was awake?  
She sleepily rustled the sheets at his feet and sighed deeply. She moved her body around to face him. "You're awake..." She said quietly, not even opening her eyes.  
"I didn't mean to wake you Eve..." he whispered, "I just couldn't resist not looking at you." She opened her eyes and smiled widely.  
   "You always have been a romantic... Adam, don't ever change..."  
He let out a small chuckle. "Of course I won't," he smiled, too. "Eve, I love you so much."  
   "Oh darling..." She propped herself up and rested her head on his thighs. He moved a hand down to stroke her hair. "Darling, do you know what time it is?"  
"Nearly sunset. We really should be sleeping."  
   "I suppose so, after the night we had... It's exhausting you know?"  
"I know." He moved his hand down to stroke her forehead, and then her nose, and lips, "Which is why we should be sleeping." He said again.  
   "Should, yes... But we're not..." She lifted her head to look at his face. She pushed herself upwards, scooting up to his shoulders so they were lying parallel to eachother. She shifted her leg over his and nuzzled into his neck. "Mmm.. We can sleep again tomorrow morning sweetheart..."  
   "Eve, I'm tired. I am not getting up at this hour." He firmly remarked, leaning his head on top of hers. She began playing with his hair and stroking his neck, "well then lovely, I guess you won't have to get up and out of bed." She leaned up and kissed him, long and slow. He was firm, and didn't kiss her back. Eve drew back to look at him. He had a stern, hard look about him. She cupped his face with one hand, "well if you're going to take that attitude..." and slowly slipped down his body, trailing her hand on his chest as she went until she buried herself under the covers above Adam's hips. 

  "Eve, I really just... _Fuck_ " he jolted back as she went down on him, caressing his soft skin as he felt her wrap around him, sending sparks of pleasure through his long and pale body. He leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. Letting out a long sigh, he moved his hand up and placed it on Eve's head. He ran his fingers through her hair as she went, god how he loved it when she did this, out of nowhere, catching him by surprise. He loved it. He loved her. He wanted her, more than anything in the world. _Well so much for sleeping until sunset_ Adam thought.

He sat up, hand still entwined in her hair, "Eve, wait-" he traced her jawline and lifted her chin up under the covers, "- come here..." He drew her up onto her knees, pushing the covers off her, and brushed her hair away from her neck before leaning in and smothering it with soft, tender kisses. Eve smiled and let him. _I knew he wouldn't last long_. She knew exactly how to play him, knew exactly what would send him crazy. She let out a quiet giggle as he pushed her onto her back and held her hands up above her head. He held himself above her, leaning on one arm, and the other running up and down her chest as he pressed against her neck. "Oh Adam..." He positioned himself between her, still biting and kissing at her neck, before moving his body onto her, feeling her every move against him, every breath upon the back of his neck as he planted gentle kisses all the way down her neck and onto her shoulders, then her chest. He nuzzled her body, pressing himself against it. Eve let out a light sigh and brought her hands over her head and ran them through her lover's hair. "I love you, sweetheart..." She breathed, lolling back and closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

  It had been two weeks since their arrival in Tangiers. They had a slow supply coming through, and with the sweltering heat of the summer beating down on them, even in the night time, it was all becoming a bit too much for Adam.   
  "How can you even deal with this for more than a week at a time?" He squeezed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. He'd given up trying to write new music with the beautiful new sitar Eve had given him after they arrived - the heat and the decreasing amount of blood they had left was paining to him.   
  "You just get used to it love," Eve was sat at the end of the bed, rereading one of Marlowe's works. Oh, she missed him so much. It was tearing her up inside. Although she was used to death, and loss. You sort of learn to accept it after being alive for millennia, and knowing so many humans who all have, and had, such short little lives. But this was Marlowe. She wanted him back so badly.   
  "Eve, can't we relocate somewhere... Else? Please." He was slumped in the corner of the room on some cushions, head lolling back against the wall, no will in him to get up and do anything much.   
  "It'd be foolish to travel right now Adam, you know that. We wouldn't last." She shut the book and walked over to him. "Come here..." She held out her hand to him. Slowly, without even lifting his head to look at her, Adam took it, and pushed himself upwards. "What?"  
  "Dance with me..." She took his other hand in hers and placed it on her waist, then gently moved in to him, resting her forehead against his collar bone. "We haven't danced for a while..."   
  "I don't have the energy." Adam kissed the top of her head and craned down to nuzzle into her neck. They moved together, swaying and lolling on one-another, hands intertwining and legs and hips brushing against eachother. Adam slowly guided her to the edge of the bed, and gently pulled her onto it with him.   
  "Where were you thinking of moving to sweetheart?" Eve's voice was whispery and soft as she drew up her legs over his knees and began running her slender fingers over his jaw.   
  "Not here. Some place else. Not London, or Paris." He closed his eyes and kissed her head again, holding her close against him. "Some place cooler. I dislike heat."   
Eve drew up her head to meet his, studying his face carefully. "Darling I know you miss Detroit... But we can't go back there, not right now..." She had a worried look on her face. She couldn't stand seeing him sad and worn. _Maybe this is getting to him a little too much..._ "How about Norway? Or Sweden! It's lovely there this time of year..."   
  Adam groaned, "No." Eve furrowed her brow and lent her head against his. "You're not leaving me with many options darling..." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him. Adam lay, motionless on his back, breathing heavily as he thought about what he wanted. He wanted to get away from here. He wanted to make sure Ava wouldn't find them again. _She ruins everything_. He wanted to sleep forever. He was so so tired, he was so hungry, and it was so hot. "How about Germany? Or France." He asked after a long silence. Eve pushed herself up to look at him. "Germany... Hmmm... I like France. Let's go to France" She pushed her face to his neck and nuzzled it with her nose. Adams mouth turned into a weak smile as he closed his eyes. He was so tired, he hated it.   
  "Darling, is everything alright?.." Eves voice was so soft and gentle to his ears, it could have sent him to sleep. "Yes I'm alright," He lied, as he brought his arms around her and squeezed gently. In truth Adam was not alright at all. He'd been drifting over this particular feeling for months now, unsure of what exactly it was or what it meant, but it seemed time had served him well and had allowed him to figure it out. His heart sank a little inside. He felt Eve's heartbeat through his chest as he held her close. He never wanted to let go. There were very few vampires left now. The ones that would understand them, anyway. He had wondered if Eve had ever wanted anyone else. If she had ever wanted someone better. He was fool for thinking this, of course. She loved him with all her heart. But he had still wondered. Wondered, if, given the opportunity, she would have chosen someone better than him. He loosened his grasp on her as she shuffled slightly. Years ago, yes, he sees why she wanted him, and has wanted him for centuries. But now... Adam felt depressed. Saddened, almost, by the world around him. She had said it herself, "you've missed all the good parts!" As in, periods of history. Instead he had shut himself away, in his own small world, doing his own thing. He knew she almost hated this 'self-loathing' exterior he had made for himself, which is what slowly spurred him towards thinking that maybe, she would have chosen someone else.   
But he loved Eve. He had loved her for centuries, and will continue to love her for the rest of his days. He wanted her to be happy. He felt like a child, not knowing what to do with all this emotion, not knowing how to project it or even begin to describe it to Eve. He knew she was beginning to notice it, every now and again, how Adam would turn ever so slightly... Off. It made him feel small, even more self-loathing.   
He shifted down the bed so that their heads were opposite each other. She was still awake, still had her arms wrapped around his torso.   
  "I love you Adam..." She breathed, eyes blinking slowly as she tried to fight off the urge to fall asleep. "I love you too," he brought her head to his and kissed her forehead before closing his eyes once more, and drifting off to sleep with her tightly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where this is going by the way.

**Author's Note:**

> It took me ages to write this aha, I hope you enjoy it. There may be some plot development later - I plan to add a bit more to it. Happy Reading!


End file.
